This invention relates to an expansion anchor grip sleeve assembly and more particularly to a new and improved device of this general class.
Expansion anchors are known for many uses which require that of a bolt or other fixing element be strongly held within a particular surface. Such expansion anchors are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 945,403, 1,302,588, 1,305,001, 3,911,782 and 3,964,229.
A frequent use of expansion anchors is to secure a panel, such as a wood panel to another surface, such as cinder block. When attaching relatively small panels or pieces of material of the order of one foot (25.4 cm) in either length or width, to another surface it is a relatively simple matter to use conventional expansion anchors. The usual procedure involves drilling two different hole sizes, one in the panel followed, by separate drilling of a different size hole in the cinder block surface in such a way that the panel holes are reasonably aligned with the cinder block holes. Then the panel with a pre-attached anchor and bolt is applied to the cinder block surface. In most cases the panel holes can be elongated enough in order to adjust for any misalignment. In a second method the expansion anchor is preinserted in the cinder block hole. Then the panel is held against the cinder block and the bolt is inserted through the panel hole and into the anchor.
However, when installing metal tracks, headers, studding, etc. or when dealing with panels of any size or shape or panels and other members of larger dimensions, such as four feet (1.22 m) by eight feet (2.44 m), or other uses that require the drilling of more than one hole, hole misalignment is the rule rather than the exception.
In view of the necessity for two different hole sizes, two separate and distinct hole drilling procedures are required for each and every expansion anchor, resulting in additional time and labor. Also, in the event one anchor is misaligned, or fails to hold or its otherwise improperly installed, it is sometimes necessary to remove previously installed panel or other member in order to correct this defective anchor.
Moreover, when attaching the larger panels it is usually necessary to have at least two mechanics working together. One mechanic aligns the panel holes with the cinder block holes while the other mechanic attempts to install the pre-attached anchor and bolt anchor in the aligned holes.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an expansion anchor grip sleeve assembly that dramatically reduces the time and labor of installations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an expansion anchor grip sleeve assembly which can be preassembled and then installed in a single continuous and same size diameter hole, through both the material to be fastened and the material being fastened.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an expansion anchor grip sleeve assembly which does not require the prealignment of two different size holes in securing a large panel to another surface.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an expansion anchor grip sleeve assembly that can be quickly and easily installed by a single hole drillng procedure.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an expansion anchor grip sleeve assembly which can be readily installed by a single mechanic.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the installation of the same type of expansion anchor grip sleeve assembly for both solid and hollow core walls and other structural elements with equal and absolute holding power.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an expansion anchor grip sleeve assembly utilizing presently existing parts except for one specially designed part.
The foregoing as well as other objects of the invention are achieved by providing an expansion anchor grip sleeve assembly which comprises the usual expansion anchor shield, but which further includes an expansion anchor grip sleeve having external grasping prongs which function as locking means. The prongs serve to grasp the trailing end of the expansion anchor shield when a bolt passes through the anchor grip sleeve and is threadedly engaged within the expansion anchor shield. Thus, with further tightening of the bolt the anchor grip sleeve is drawn into firm engagement with the expansion anchor shield so that the prongs tightly engage the expansion anchor shield.
When using the expansion anchor grip sleeve assembly of the present invention it is simply necessary for a mechanic to drill one single hole in the panel at a desired location in such a manner that the drill bit passes into the second surface, such as a cinder block. Thus, the first hole in the panel is automatically and at the same time aligned with the first hole in the cinder block. An expansion anchor grip sleeve assembly of the present invention is then inserted in the two same size holes and installed in place. With the second and successive holes, it is necessary simply to drill one by one, the necessary number of single holes passing first through the panel and then into the cinder block. The expansion anchor grip assemblies are then inserted directly, from outside the panel, into the hole and activated by tightening the bolt.